<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desert Wolf by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237361">Desert Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30'>XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood Magic, Book/Movie 2: The Scorch Trials, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Elemental Magic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Magical Bond, Magical Boys, Magical Healing Cock, Magical Pregnancy, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Mating Rituals, Miracles, Newt (Maze Runner) Lives, Platonic Soulmates, Porn with Feelings, Protective Newt, Protective Older Brothers, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Sex Magic, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death, The Scorch Trials - Freeform, True Love, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Gladers arrive at the compound and are preparing to enter the Scorch, Newt shows signs of turning from the Flare sooner rather than later, and is separated from the others and taken into Wicked's care. The others fearing the worst, leave him not knowing that Wicked isn't done playing games yet. After unsuccessful attempts at using him to their advantage, Wicked discards a close to death Newt and also Gally into the Scorch, believing that there is no chance they will survive any longer. But both boys find an unlikely savior, who not only saves their lives, but changes them forever and nothing will ever be the same again. *Werewolf Mating Fic* *Magical Cure Fic* *Fix it for Newt* *Scorch Trials Fic* *Non Canon* *Explicit For A Reason*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brenda/Thomas (Maze Runner), Gally (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Minho/Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Winston/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Desert Wolf Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I was tossing around some ideas and decided to write out this one. It's another one of my fairly random maze runner fic ideas. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desert Wolf Chapter 1</p><p> </p><p>Marcus Janson led the survivors of Maze A through the twists and turns of the makeshift Wicked Compound explaining vaguely what it was they did there, knowing that none of them would ever get to know the truth.</p><p> Not on his watch.</p><p> He heard a pained gasp behind him and turned to see that one of the boy subjects had collapsed on the floor and when he walked closer, he breathed in sharply, his eyes focused on the grotesque black liquids that were traveling up the boy’s veins. </p><p>He watched as the other subjects knelt beside him completely unaware of the danger they were now in.</p><p> </p><p> “Back! Move back damnit!” He shouted as he waved them away from the boy who was now losing consciousness by the second. </p><p>“I need backup. I repeat, I need backup. We have a breach.” He said clearly into his radio knowing that the other subjects needed to be taken into custody and the infected subject would need to be disposed of. </p><p>“Newt…Newt! What’s happening?” Thomas choked out as he watched Newt’s face distort the amount of pain he was in. </p><p> </p><p>Teresa’s eyes were wide in shock as blurry images of her past now came into focus.</p><p> “Get back, Tom. He’s infected.” She said as her breath came out shakily.</p><p> Thomas looked up confusion registering in his eyes.</p><p> “What are you talking about? What do you mean infected?” </p><p> </p><p>Teresa  moved to jerk Thomas away from the infected boy but was stopped in her tracks breathing a sigh of relief as guards rushed over to them and broke the scene apart. </p><p>Everything happened quickly as Thomas, she and the others were ushered away from Newt’s unconscious form and into the locked barracks that would serve as their prison for the duration of their stay in the compound.</p><p> Marcus Janson watched with a careful eye as the guards restrained the boy and hoisted him into the air, preparing to leave him outside the compound in the dunes of the Scorch.</p><p> Marcus dialed the key to the security lock that would open the exterior door of the compound, tapping his foot impatiently at the slow speed that it took for the door to register the code correctly.</p><p> </p><p> A voice sounded from behind him, effectively stopping everything and making him roll his eyes in annoyance.</p><p> “Stop! Do not remove the subject. Bring him back to the labs. We need to record more data before discharging him from the experiments.” Ava Paige said as Marcus turned and watched the guards carry the infected subject off the inner most labs of the compound. </p><p>“You didn’t wait for me to give you the order to release him, Marcus. Might you need to be reminded of how important the data from an infected subject may be to our search for the cure?”</p><p> He refrained from rolling his eyes again, knowing that she was carefully watching for any sign of rebellion. </p><p>She arched an eyebrow at him clearly waiting for him to answer. </p><p>He sighed and met her eyes with a slightly bored expression. </p><p>“He’s getting closer to the end by the moment. I doubt he’ll be of any use for much longer. I give him maybe an hour or two, tops.” </p><p> </p><p>Ava didn’t look amused as she tilted her head slightly wondering if she should maybe release her assistant director into the Scorch with the boy, seeing as how he didn’t seem to care one way or another. </p><p>She regarded him for a moment before shaking her head and turning briskly to head back to lab where she would be receiving the data from the infected subject shortly.</p><p> “I suggest you watch your attitude, Marcus. You never know how expendable a person truly is, until it’s you who is the expendable one.”</p><p> A shiver went down Marcus’s spine at her ominous words watching as she disappeared into the depths of the compound.</p><p> He shook himself slightly, just now realizing that if she wasn’t completely serious about killing him, he would’ve found her harshness towards him quite a turn on. </p><p>Turning back to the remaining staff that was on hand, he made his way over to them to brief them on the newest subjects and life in the compound continued without missing a beat. </p><p> </p><p>It was several hours later when Marcus stood in front of the remaining survivors of Maze A with a grim expression, that he knew he wasn’t paid enough for this particular job title. </p><p>The entire group had been outraged and downright violent when they were told that the infected subject had succumbed to his illness. </p><p>He had to yet again refrain from rolling his eyes, not understanding how all these bloody teenagers could be so irrational and emotional while the entire world around them was falling to shambles. </p><p>No. </p><p>He wasn’t paid enough to care at this particular moment and as soon as he left the distraught group, he smirked slightly at the thought that what he had told them hadn’t been entirely the truth.</p><p> </p><p> The infected subject had not yet perished due to the virus, but was close enough that Ava now had decided that his discharge from the experiments was necessary and that he would be released into the Scorch to hopefully die a slow and painful death. </p><p>No love was lost with him when it came to these bratty teens. </p><p>He didn’t care if they lived or died.</p><p> He wasn’t paid enough to care about such things. </p><p>In fact, as he watched the lab staff wheel out the gurney that held the almost lifeless infected subject on it, he had decided in that moment that he should probably stop by Ava’s office and not only see about a good fuck but maybe a raise if she was so inclined. </p><p>He readjusted his trousers to accommodate the growing hard on that now was pressing against them and entirely forgot about the infected subject, who’s eyes were slowly and painfully blinking open. </p><p> </p><p>Newt groaned loudly as the guards roughly took his broken body and flung him hard onto the dunes of sand surrounding the compound.</p><p> They had made sure to toss him far enough away, that even if he did have the strength to wander back, it would be near impossible for him to even find the compound due to the fact a sandstorm was about to start any minute. </p><p>Newt cried out in pain as his body hit the sand hard, and he barely registered the last words that the guards said looking down almost in pity at the boy that they knew was doomed to die. </p><p>“Take it easy kid. Night’s fallen. Cranks will get ya if you don’t die soon. Poor bastard.”</p><p> </p><p> He blinked, his eyes filling with tears as pained whimpers and cries escaped his bloodied lips. </p><p>The guard’s footsteps and lights faded away as the wind and sand picked up, flying around him like a small tornado. </p><p>His blonde hair was matted with blood as it whipped around his paler than usual face. </p><p>The spidery black veins that had poisoned him were a stark contrast to his pale body that was laying against the sand. </p><p> </p><p>His breathing became labored as each breath he took, made him inhale more sand than air, making him choke and cough in painful gasps.</p><p> He squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that he would die soon enough.</p><p> His mind flashed through his short life’s memories. </p><p>Him in the Glade with his friends.</p><p> Enjoying life as simple as it was back then. </p><p>He wondered what they were doing now. </p><p>What the monsters inside the compound had told them about him. </p><p>He wondered if they knew he was going to die and that they’d never see each other again. </p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes and saw that his vision had begun to blur, and he was losing all feeling in his body. </p><p>He welcomed the numbness, favoring over the pain that he felt only moments before. </p><p>He knew he was close, so close to leaving this world behind. </p><p> </p><p>But a sudden sound nearby made him try hard to focus his vision, opening his eyes enough to find what had made the sound.</p><p> But he was unsuccessful in his attempts, as his eyes slowly closed shut and he lost himself once again in a blackened darkness that was familiar and not at the same time. </p><p>The last thing he heard was what sounded like a growl, and then soft whimper making him wonder what exactly had found him in his last moments alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Desert Wolf Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was a little meh on the last chapter. Hopefully this one will be better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desert Wolf Chapter 2</p><p> </p><p>Locklynn eyed the two boys that she had rescued near the compound and watched as their chests rose and fell with each breath that they took.</p><p>She had found the first, a tall, thin blonde who was clearly infected with the virus laying not far from the compound’s entrance, and the other a larger, also tall boy with short dirty blonde hair laying only a few feet away from him. </p><p>Her eyes squeezed shut as she remembered the sound of the first boy’s frantic, erratic heartbeat that was fading by the second and the delicious scent that wafted from his dying body.</p><p> It intrigued her, and as she moved closer it hit her hard at who he was.</p><p> And what she was to him.</p><p> It took mere seconds for her to quickly bite and turn him, and then as soon as his heartbeat steadied, she had noticed the other boy that was laid out beside him, her eyes growing wide in shock at the sight of someone who she had believed to have been dead for years. </p><p>She had burst into sobs at the sight of her older brother’s broken body and quickly bit and turned him, taking comfort in the sound of his heartbeat becoming stronger with the bite that now signified him not only as family, but as pack. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes flew open as the sound of a deep groan reached her.</p><p> Her gaze became fixed on her older brother who was just now awakening for the first time as the newest addition to her pack.</p><p> “Gally!” She cried as she ran to his side, watching as his eyes blinked open and then widen in shock and surprise.</p><p> “Locklynn! What the shuck are doing here? How are you alive?”</p><p> She giggled at the strange words that came out of his mouth and threw her arms around him, holding him tightly to her.</p><p> “I thought you were dead.” She whispered as her tears began to fall steadily down onto the crook of his neck where the bite she had given him now was scabbing over. </p><p>Gally shook his head slightly in disbelief as his arms wrapped around her smaller form protectively. </p><p>“I thought you were dead too. They never told me what happened after they separated us. Oh, fuck Locklynn…I can’t believe you’re here. How did you find me?”</p><p> </p><p> It was then that he seemed to take notice of the bite that was freshly bandaged on his neck and gave her a confused look. </p><p>“What’s this?”</p><p> Locklynn pulled back and looked a bit embarrassed, knowing that he would freak out at how she had managed to survive.</p><p> “Gally, when they separated us they fatally wounded me and left me to die outside the compound. </p><p>But I was rescued and saved…In a rather strange manner.”</p><p> </p><p> It was then that she heard Elias’s voice sound from behind her and she knew that he had discovered what she had done. </p><p>She was surprised when she turned to face him that he wore a soft expression and smiled gently at the pair of reunited siblings. </p><p>“She’s trying to tell you that she was bitten and turned. She’s been a part of my pack ever since. Welcome Gally. She’s also trying to tell you that she has now bitten and turned both you and your friend and that you will also be pack from now on.” </p><p>Gally’s eyes widened and he quickly turned his sister who looked anywhere but his eyes. </p><p>“What are you talking about? Turned? Bitten? Pack? What the shuck are you going on about?”</p><p> Locklynn looked up to meet Elias’s eyes who seemed to be contemplating the best way to explain the circumstances to him. </p><p>“It’s a long story but I guess now that you’re safe we have time for it. A long time ago when the Flare first appeared, people started becoming infected easily and most turned into what are known as Cranks. But there was a very small, rare part of the population who turned into something else entirely. It’s because of a genetic mutation that was activated in our blood when the virus hit our systems. Because of this, we are not only affected by the negative aspects of the virus, but it has changed our biological makeup completely. We discovered that those of with this type of mutation were able to successfully cure and turn others who were infected into our own kind, safe from Wicked’s grasps ever again. It does have its consequences though. As your sister will tell you it won’t be easy to adjust to this new life you’ve found yourself with but at least we can do it together, as a pack.”</p><p> </p><p> Gally seemed to be digesting all that he had learned, and he slowly raised his head to look his sister in the eyes, nervous to find out exactly what it was that he had become. </p><p>“What did I just turn into?” He asked, his voice low and unsure.</p><p> Both Elias and Locklynn noticed his heart skipped a bit and knew that his nerves were getting the better of him. </p><p>“Gally, I know it’s going to be hard to believe, but we’ve essentially become…Wolves.”</p><p> </p><p> His expression changed from one of nervousness to downright disbelief as he gave a bark of a laugh that clearly stated he didn’t believe a word she had just said.</p><p> “Wolves? Are you kidding me? I don’t seem to have a tail or be covered in fur. No. Really. Tell me what really happened.” </p><p>It was then that Gally noticed neither his sister or the strange man that seemed to have rescued her were laughing and the grin slowly faded off his lips.</p><p> “You can’t be serious. There’s no way that that’s true.”</p><p> </p><p> It was then that a low growl sounded from across the room and they all quickly turned to see that Newt was not only awake but that his eyes had turned a bright gold color and he was baring fangs at them, panting like he was not only in pain but also in extreme annoyance. </p><p>Elias tilted his head to the side, and looked between both him and Locklynn who seemed to enraptured by the new wolf’s heated gaze.</p><p> “It seems as though someone’s found their mate.” He murmured as Locklynn blushed but didn’t remove her eyes from the wolf that was clearly bothered at the fact that Gally was so close to her.</p><p> “Newt? What are you doing here?” Gally asked surprised to see the other Glader alive and well. </p><p> </p><p>Newt’s eyes locked on his own before he rasped out an answer that none of them had been expecting.</p><p> “Take your hands off my bloody mate, Gally.”</p><p> Each word was accentuated by the harshness of his tone making Gally’s eyes almost bug out of his head as he looked between both Newt and his sister.</p><p> </p><p> He seemed at a loss for words as Newt outstretched his arms, beckoning Locklynn to come closer.</p><p> She didn’t hesitate to go to him and he wrapped her tightly against his chest, breathing in her scent as much as he could, letting out a low, sated whine. </p><p>“What the fuck is going on?” Gally croaked as he watched Newt sniff his sister in a way that turned his stomach but for some reason didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would. </p><p>Elias’s voice made him turn away from the two as he regarded him carefully. </p><p>“It’s the wolf inside of you. It’s accepted them both as pack. It’s why you don’t find the urge to rip him to shreds for touching her.” </p><p> </p><p>Gally looked back over to where Newt was now whispering soft words he couldn’t hear into his sister’s ear, making her blush hard and smile contentedly as she practically laid in his arms. </p><p>“It’s normal. They’ve just found each other. They’ll probably mate later tonight and then he’ll settle down more so afterwards. His wolf is eager to make her his own. Claim her, if you will. I don’t doubt that when you find your own mate, you’ll react in the same way.”</p><p> Gally shook his head, wondering what fucked up sort of dream this was and then when he heard his sister’s voice, he knew that it wasn’t and that this was his new reality in some weird sort of way. </p><p>“Gally, it’s okay. He’s not going to hurt me. I promise. The last thing he’d do is try and hurt me.” Locklynn said as she gave him a reassuring smile.</p><p> He saw that Newt had nodded in agreement, making him relax slightly at the sight of his friend and his sister clearly enjoying themselves a little too much for his liking.</p><p> </p><p> Turning his attention back to where Elias stood, he directed a question at him, eager to adjust into his new surroundings. </p><p>“Alright then. What’s next?”</p><p> Elias gave him a wolfish grin as he pointed over to where he could see a campfire with numerous other shadowy figures surrounding it.</p><p> As Gally stood and made his way with Elias over to it, he felt the strong pull of the moon that was situated high in the sky above them and was thankful that he now had a second chance at life and happiness when he was sure that it was the end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>